Once Upon A Totally Different Story
by The.Idiot.Writes
Summary: Five years after the dark curse is cast, Emma and her son travel to storybrooke to help Henry, who has already left for Boston, break a curse that might not even exist. With a twin, he never knew about and a mom who isn't telling the whole story, Henry must help defeat an enemy who is totally different from the person he thought it was. Sq
1. A new chapter has begun

**You know how on the first episode it says: Once Upon A Time. There was an enchanted forest with all the classic fairy tale characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. This is how it happened… The story diverges from Canon at that point. So basically the beginning. Since the story is different so are the characters. *doesn't know how to write characters that aren't ooc.***

 **Alternate Summary:** In a world very much like the one we know, a dark curse is cast and a young boy seeks out the woman who gave him life for her help in defeating the dark forces responsible. Instead, he finds himself in the home of a stranger who knows more about his story than he does. Meanwhile, a mother and son travel to a trapped town to save the inhabitants and reunite with family but things are not as they seem and someone thinks it may be something other than a dark curse that threatens their family. If they're wrong then they just have a curse to break and if they're right... they could end up farther apart than ever before.

 **Characters:** Emma Swan, Timothy Swan, Henry Mills.

 **Ages:**

Timmy and Henry-10yrs, Emma-30yrs.

 **(Boston)**

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Timothy James Swan ran around the apartment, that he lived in with his mom, Emma Swan, making sure he had all of his stuff packed. Today was the day his family would, once again, be reunited. He and Emma were going to Storybrooke to help Henry break the dark curse. Not only had it been five years since the curse was cast but it was also his mom's thirtieth birthday. The curse was cast on her twentieth fifth birthday and it was the day his mother vowed to beat fate. They may have lost the battle but they would win the war. As his grandfather, Henry would always say, 'Everything will be okay in the end, and if it's not okay...'

"Then it's not the end," Timothy said looking over at his belongings and realizing that he was missing something or two.

"Shirts. Check. Pants. Check. Socks. Check. Toothbrush. Check. Toothpaste. Check. Two pairs of shoes. Check. Brush. Check. What am I missing?" He paused and looked at the stuff that he was stuffing in his backpack. "AH-ha," He yells running back into his room. "Underwear. I forgot underwear." He grabbed seven pairs of underwear before running back to where his backpack was located in the living room. As he stuffed his underwear in his blue Avengers backpack, he saw the cover of his brown leather storybook out of the corner of his left eye.

Timothy skipped over and picked it up off of the coffee table. Timmy opened it to the page that had a folded corner and looked at the picture of his family. They were all smiling brightly. He and his twin brother, Henry, were on a beige horse with their moms on either side. All of his grandparents stood next to their respective daughters. His redhead aunt was next to his brunette mother and His brunette aunt and blonde uncle stood next to his blonde mother.

When he and his mom came through the wardrobe they had ended up on a farmland. The owners were kind enough to offer to let them stay for as long as they needed. Since they had little knowledge of this world, apart from the information that was given to them prior to the curse, they accepted the offer.

For as long as they stayed with the family, Timothy would help with the horses. After all, horses were his favorite animal.

He smiles at the memory and closes the book, gently placing it in his backpack with all of his other stuff. The curse was cast a month after that moment. It marked the last time all of his family was together. The next day, at the crack of dawn, is when all hell broke loose.

Hearing the front door unlock, Timmy runs to it and pulls it open. Grinning up at his mom he grabs her arm and pulls her into the apartment.

Emma barely has time to step into the hallway before he starts to ask her questions.

"Hey, mom! Happy Birthday! How was work? Did you get the guy? Do you know what day it is? It's your Thirtieth birthday. We gotta go. Let's go help Henry break the curse. Then we can all be a family again. Do you have your stuff ready? Happy birthday, by the way. Did I already say that?" He turned and looked at the blonde expectantly. "Well?" He was going to see his brother again today so he was a little excited.

"I packed my stuff before I left, so yeah I ready. I got the guy, thanks." Emma walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. As she drank her water, she watched her son bounce up and down in excitement. It's not that she wasn't excited, it just that what if she didn't break the curse? What if she did break the curse but something went wrong? What if? Emma sighed and brought the glass of water to her mouth again.

She finished up that last of her water and sat the cup down. "I'm gonna change my clothes and then we can go." Emma walked into her room and sat on the edge of the queen sized mattress. Her bed wasn't made up and her room was shambolic. She went to her closet and opened it. The blonde pulled out a white t-shirt, blue jeans, brown knee-high boots, and a red leather jacket and sat them on the bed before slipping out of her red dress. Emma quickly changed then decided to straighten up her room. Once done, she grabbed her duffel bag and walked out of her room.

The blonde spotted her ten-year-old son at the bar that was in the middle of her small kitchen. In front of him sat two cupcakes, one with a light blue, star-shaped, candle. He was reading one of his new Avenger comics, that he had begged her to buy him, as he waited for her. He was wearing a black and blue plaid shirt with blue jeans and brown combat boots. He was tapping one hand on the table and the other turned the page of his book.

"What's this," Emma asked as she walked over and took a seat next to Timmy, on one of the black, cushioned stools. Timmy turns to his mom and smiles.

"Cupcakes. The one with the candle is your." Emma rolls her eyes at her son but smiles nonetheless.

"Ok then, where did you get them and why."

"I got them from Alex at the store around the corner. He said to tell you happy birthday." Timmy picks up the lighter that was laying on the table and lights the candle. "Make a wish."

"Are you serious," Emma said skeptically. Timothy nods and gives her a "duh" look.

"What else would I be." Emma, once again, rolls her eyes at the brunette, then closes them. She makes a wish then blows out the candle. When she opens them again, Emma sees that Timothy has already taken a bite of his and was chewing. When he swallows the bite he asks: "Wha'd ya wish for."

Emma swipes her finger through the white frosting on her cake and tastes it. After realizing that it doesn't taste that bad she answers: "If I tell you then I'll have to kill you."

He gave her a dubious look and went back to eating his cupcake. Once they are done, Emma grabs her duffel bag, that she had dropped on the floor and hangs it on her shoulder. They silently walk to the door and Timothy opens it. Emma grabs the keys on her way out and is followed closely by Timmy who was holding his backpack. After putting their stuff in the back seat, Emma and Timmy got into the yellow bug. Emma turned to her son.

"It feels like I'm forgetting something." When Timmy shakes his head and tells her that she is not forgetting anything, Emma pulls out of the parking lot and drives off.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Henry slowly opened his door and peeked around the corner. He had a mission to complete but to do so, he needed to get to Boston without his mother noticing. Or at least out of Storybrooke. If he was out of Storybrooke before she noticed then she wouldn't be able to follow him. The curse would prevent her from leaving Storybrooke and he would be able to complete the first stage of his operation without any interference.

His mom would come and check if he was sleeping in approximately forty seconds. She would come in, kiss his cheek, and say sweet dreams before walking away from the bed. Then she would gently close the door behind herself after exiting the room. Tonight wasn't any different.

After she left, Henry heard the shower turn on in her room. Once she got in he would have thirty minutes to get out of town, then to Boston; where his real mother lived. Getting out of bed, Henry maneuvered around his room, opening dresser after dresser. The best option was to find clothes that helped him blend in with the darkness of the night; as Batman once said. Henry laughed quietly as he pulled out multiple different outfits.

After finding the perfect clothes for his escape from the Evil Queen, Henry laid his clothes on his bed and got down on one knee. Pulling his DC heroes backpack from under his bed, the brunette sat it on his bed, stood up and started undressing.

Henry shook his head, with a small smile on his face, as he slipped his legs into the darkest pair of jeans he had. Grabbing the black long sleeved shirt off of his bed, he slipped it over his head before sitting on his bed. He then slips his black beanie over his mop of hair. I really need a haircut, Henry thought.

After his beanie, he put on his all black converse and tied the shoelaces. Picking up his backpack, that was stuffed full of snacks and his storybook, the brunette walked over to his door. Opening his door slowly, Henry crept, silently, out of his room. Henry tiptoed down the steps and walked to the front door. He gently opened the front door and slipped out. He made sure that when he closed the door there was no noise.

Once Henry made it outside, the ten-year-old jogged down the street until he reached Main Street. He cursed himself silently as he realized that he hadn't grabbed a jacket and right now the cold was unforgiving. Once he reached the library, the boy looked up at the frozen clock tower. If he succeeded in his mission then after the curse was broken the happy endings would come back. Maybe even his mom could get her happy ending.

Shaking his head, Henry kept walking. Villains don't get happy endings and she was the one who wanted to get rid of the happy endings in the first place. Even if it was to get her own happy ending, the way she went about it was all wrong.

Henry tried to reason with the part of him that didn't hate his mother. She was a bad guy, a villain, and villains don't deserve happy endings. Even if he didn't realize it himself, he didn't hate her. He loved her very much in fact, but he was mad at her for lying to him. And when he accused her of being cursing the people of the enchanted forest, she put him in therapy. The fact that she would make him think that he was crazy just to protect herself proves that she hadn't changed.

During his inner battle, Henry hadn't realized that he had stopped walking. The boy gripped the straps of his backpack and looked at the sky as of it would give him the answer to all of his problems. But it wouldn't. He would have to solve his problems on his own and find the answers himself. Well until he could convince his birth mother of the curse.

Brown eyes focused on the path in front of them as the brunette boy started walking forwards. If he wants to complete his mission then that was exactly what he would have to do; keep moving towards no matter what.

As Henry continued walking, he realized that he hadn't completely thought out his plan. He was trying to get to Boston but how would he get there. He had a long way to go and he was one hundred percent sure that he wouldn't be able to walk the whole way. He wasn't sure if he had any money to catch the bus. Maybe he could ask someone for a ride. He reprimanded himself for even thinking about it. His mom would throw a fit if she found out. Or he would get kidnapped and never see her again. Which was worse than the first one.

He opened the small pocket on his backpack and saw a wad of cash. He uncrumpled it and realized that it was more than enough to pay for bus fare. Maybe there was a bus stop or something a few miles outside of Storybrooke. He hadn't been out of town since the day he was brought to Storybrooke.

Passing the welcome to Storybrooke sign, Henry felt a weird feeling settle into his stomach. He thought about turning back but decided against it. If he went back now he would be in a lot of trouble and all for nothing. He'd have to go through with the plan and bring his birth mother to Storybrooke so that they could break the curse. There was no turning back now.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

They had been driving for three hours. They had stopped for food and to use the bathroom multiple times and now Emma was sipping on her energy drink, trying to stay awake while Timmy was knocked out. His storybook was opened on his lap. On the page was a redhead with forest green eyes. She was facing a brunette and they seemed to be arguing. In the background of the picture was a brown desk that had books stacked on the top. Behind the desk were shelves that lined the walls, all filled with books. There were velvet curtains that hung from the curtains that were visible in the picture. There was also a blonde in the picture. Unlike the brunette and redhead, she wasn't wearing a dress. She was wearing a white shirt and black riding pants. Her hair was pulled back.

The page flipped and the next page was mostly blank, except for the small words that said To Be Continued'. The words started to disappear, letter by letter, in a dim flash of white light. The words were replaced by large fancy letters that said 'A New Chapter Has Begun'. With Emma's focus on the road and Timothy being asleep, neither noticed as the book started to write itself.

TBC.

 **I know I should finish my other stories before making more but I couldn't help it. And I have so many drafts and they're all just sitting in my docs collecting dust. I was going to make this into a full fic but instead, I'm just gonna leave it as it is. I may continue it in the future.**


	2. Once upon a time

**Summary:** Five years after the dark curse is cast, Emma and her son travel to storybrooke to help Henry, who has already left for Boston, break a curse that might not even exist. In Boston, he meets a weird man who helps him find his way back home. Now, with a twin, he never knew about, his mom's friend? and his "real" mom, who isn't telling the whole story, Henry must help defeat an enemy who is totally different from the person he thought it was.

 **Characters:** Emma Swan, Timothy Swan, Henry Mills, Trevor Lucas (oc, sorta).

 **Appearances:** Archie Hopper, Regina Mills, Sheriff.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Henry stood in front of apartment 205 waiting for someone to answer the door. He knocked again then started to sway, left, right, a spin, a hop. Several more minutes passed like this before Henry started to feel the slightest loss of hope. Had she moved? Did he have the wrong address? No that couldn't be. He checked multiple times.

Third time's a charm, He thought as he raised his hand and knocked on the door once again before going back to waiting. His hands were on the straps of his backpack and he was on his tiptoes trying to look through the peephole. When he realized that he wasn't tall enough he leveled himself out and leaned back a bit with a sigh. Henry waited for three more minutes with still no answer. Deciding that no one was home, Henry turned around and took his backpack off. His pressed his back against the door and slid down to the floor before placing his backpack in his lap. Maybe she just left before he got there and would be back in an hour or something, Henry thought, deciding that he would wait. Minutes flew by and before long Henry was drifting off to sleep.

Henry heard the vague sound of boots thudding against the floor and cracked open his eyes. His sight was blurry for a few seconds and then the sight of brown combat boots came into his line of sight. Still not fully processing, Henry slowly looked up and saw black jeans followed by a white shirt and black leather jacket. At least he thought that's what it was.

"What are you doing in front of my apartment, Kid?" A gruff voice asked. The person, the voice belonged to, cleared their throat and repeated the question. By now, Henry was ten times more lucid. Which, honestly, wasn't very much.

Before thinking, Henry hopped up and asked: "Are you Emma Swan," with the most curious expression. His face fell upon realizing that it was a man and not a woman.

The man gave him an amused look and shook his head. He said, "Naw. My name is Trevor. Trevor Lucas." He walked past Henry and pulled a keychain, that had several keys on it, out of his back pocket. He unlocked and opened the door while Henry continued to watch from behind him. Trevor took a step inside but stopped and turned to Henry.

"You coming in," Trevor asked with a slight nod of his head in the direction of the door.

Henry gave him a skeptical look.

"I don't think I should go into stranger's houses. Mom would kill me if she found out."

"It's not a house. It's an apartment," Trevor says as if that was the most important part of what Henry had said. He continues before Henry can respond.

"And anyway, I think you're mom would be more focused on the fact that you ran away from home with only the clothes on your back, looking for someone that you don't even know." Henry was stunned.

"How-how did you know?" Trevor shrugged.

"I didn't. Just guessing. How 'bout you come inside so we can call your mom and let her know where you are. It's getting late, anyway. And I can tell you 'bout Emma." Trevor disappeared into the house, having nothing else to say.

Henry was about to protest but Trevor was gone before he could get the words out. He glanced down to the digital watch on his wrist and had to do a double take. "Twelve thirty-seven!? But it was eight twenty-nine when I left home." He then paused to think about what Trevor had just said. "WAIT," Henry yelled, picking up his backpack and taking off into the apartment after Trevor. He only paused to kick the door closed and take off his shoes. The floor is carpet; my mom may be evil but she didn't raise me to be a savage, He thinks.

The thought makes him shake his head.

When Henry finally caught up to him, Trevor was leaning against the island, of what Henry thought was the kitchen with a glass of what Henry hoped was water in his hand. He drunk the rest of whatever was in his cup and said:

"No need to yell, Kid. I'm right here."

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Hours after their departure from Boston, Emma and Timmy find themselves crossing into the small town of StoryBrooke, Maine. Emma spends the first ten minutes, upon arrival, driving around getting a feel for the sleepy town. She eventually wakes up Timmy and smiles when she sees him marveling at the sight of another new place. There seems to be no lights on in town and the stars shine ever so brightly in the night sky.

She reaches a street that has a diner called Granny's and stops the car suddenly, turning the engine off. Followed by Timmy, Emma steps out and shivers involuntarily as she reaches to pull her seat forward. She grabs the two coats in the back and rounds the car after shutting the door.

Emma slips on her red leather jacket wishing that she had brought the one with the fur instead. She hands Timmy his coat and with a short thanks, he puts his on too.

The short brunet glances around with a look Emma has yet to decipher and says: "What now?"

Emma's eyebrows raise at the question and she has to think for several minutes before she even has an idea. "I honestly don't even know," is whispered into the dark night and for twelve minutes, nothing else is said as mother and son stare up into the night sky.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Regina is frantic when she notices that Henry is missing. Her first instinct, after searching and asking around town, is to consume as much alcohol as she possibly can before the sheriff shows up.

He pulls up when she's on her third glass and he walks in without even knocking. His blue eyes search the room and widen slightly when they notice the usually stoic mayor crying on the floor of her study.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

After about half an hour of talking, Henry silently sits next to Trevor with a plate on his lap and a soda can in his hand. He has more questions than answers and he still hasn't found out where Emma Swan is. He lets his head fall back with a groan and closes his eyes. This was not how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to meet Emma, take her back to Storybrooke, and she would then break the curse and bring back the happy endings. They would defeat his mom- Regina, he corrected in his head- and everyone would live happily ever after.

Henry didn't even flinch this time when he thought those thoughts, even though it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He almost cringed when Trevor spoke again, his voice startling Henry out of his head. He had forgotten that Trevor even existed.

"You ready to tell me your mom's number so that I can call her now, Champ." He reclaimed his spot next to Henry after returning from the bathroom and Henry balked at the idea of calling his mom. He had been so lost in thought that he failed to realize that Trevor had left.

Trevor picked up a piece of pizza and took a large bite of it.

Henry notices the expectant look on his face and shook his head. He wasn't ready to face the flames yet. Maybe after he finished his pizza. He didn't want his appetite ruined from the scolding and grounding that he was bound to get. Henry looked down at the pizza on his plate -his second one- and realized that he was not as hungry as he was two minutes ago. He shook his head and moved the plate from his lap and onto the table.

"No," Trevor finally says after swallowing his next bite. "I think you should just get it over with Tim-I mean kid." Henry ignores the first part in favor of not talking about the situation that he undoubtedly caused by running off to Boston to find a woman who isn't even where he thought she lived. Instead, he focused on the name that had slipped past Trevor's lips.

"Who's Tim," He asked with a tilt of his head as if that would change the answer he received.

Trevor shook his head after a startled look passed over his features. "No one. I mean," He pauses, looking for the right way to phrase his next words. "Just someone I know. You kinda look like him." And Henry senses the lie in the first part but the second part is true, mostly.

"You're not being honest. I can tell." He hadn't meant to say it but it's out there now and Trevor once again looks startled by Henry's words before his lips tip up into a grin.

"You look just like your mom when you make that face." And Henry knows he's deflecting but it shocks him and all he can say is:

"Really."

Trevor nods, his grin still in place and the Transformers movie that he's been dying to watch is still playing in the background, but Henry has forgotten all about it. He turns his body so that he is facing Trevor fully and pulls his knees up to his chest.

"Do you know her?" He asks. "Emma Swan." And his eyes are wide with a kind of breathless astonishment so he doesn't even notice Trevor's look of confusion before it changes to a look of understanding or the slight cringe(or is it a flinch) that follows.

Trevor nods and his lips pull into a thin line. He watches Henry with a tilt of his head and not even a second later, his grin is back in place. It's not as wide as the last one but it's still there and Henry's brief look of confusion vanishes as he once again smiles too.

"Are you gonna tell me about her," He pauses for a breath. "Like you said you would." And even though he's only ten years old, his voice holds a certain authority that leaves no room for disagreement. Trevor nod and he's about to speak but Henry's already asking questions.

"How'd ya meet her? Why isn't she here? Where'd she go? What's she like," Henry asks and it seems as if he hadn't even paused between questions.

"I don't know where she went or why but I can tell you how we met."

Henry feels the lie as soon as it leaves Trevor's mouth. And he's about to ask about it when Trevor launches into a retelling of how he met Emma Swan. Not wanting to seem rude by interrupting, Henry closes his mouth and lets the tell of running from the police and corrupt government official wash over him.

 **-T-**

Throughout the story, Trevor changes some of the detail to match the things in this world. Changing guards to police and talking about the King's and Queen's courts as if they were government officials. It doesn't make as much sense when he tells the converted version but Henry seems too caught up in the story to notice when he stumbles over the word "dragon" and quickly changes it to dog. So he keeps going with the story and hopes that Henry didn't realize his mention of Regina.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Emma and Timmy are about to get back into the car to look for a place to stay for the night when a young man with curly red hair comes along, his hand tightly gripping a leash the is connected to the collar of a black and white Dalmatian. Upon spotting them, he rushes over pulling the dog along with him.

"Henry!" He calls the second he is close enough. Both Timothy's and Emma's heads shoot up and not even a second later, Emma is around the car and next to Timmy. She wraps her arm around his shoulder just as the man comes to a stop. He glances warily between the two while he opens and closes his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. In the end, he just settles on: "Where have you been? The whole town has been searching for you. Your mom is beside herself with worry," He says and it's at that moment that Emma notices the small group of people standing a little ways behind him.

She grimaces, not wanting to deal with people tonight. She doesn't even realize that she had let out a groan until the man's eyes snap to her and give her a criticizing once over. She tries to give him a polite smile but she's sure it looks like anything but that. It's a few seconds later when he finally speaks again.

"And you are?" His tone is brittle and his gray eyes hold a silent accusation. Timmy tenses as the dog barks and he finally recognizes who this is. He lets out an almost silent squeak and shrinks back into his mother's side. She gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze and he relaxes a little, but not much.

"No one important," The blonde finally replies after the tense silence becomes too stifling. "Just giving this little guy a ride home." Timmy recognizes the chuckle that follows as obviously fake; her smile even faker. He mimics her smile and adds on a, "Yeah"

"It'd help if you could point me in the right direction," She says with a wary glance in the direction of the dog, his barking becoming more frantic.

"Hush, Pongo," The man says before turning back to the two in front of his. He gives Emma a grin and her eyes fall on his weirdly sharp canine teeth. An unpleasant shiver ripples through her and Timmy lets out another squeak as he tries to disappear behind her.

"His mother, The Mayor, lives right over on Mifflin Street. It's the biggest house on the block. You can't miss it," He says, pointing in the direction that Emma had just come from. "Just go that way, take two rights, then a left, and in ten minutes you'll find yourself on Mifflin Street."

Emma gives Timmy an incredulous look. "The mayor. Really?" He just shrugs in response. What is he supposed to say to that anyway?

Emma just shakes her head and turns back to the man when he finally finishes giving directions she says: "Thank you...?"

"Archibald Hopper," He says, taking the hint. "You can just call me Archie," He adds after a moment.

Emma nods and says: "Thank you, Archie. Have a good night." She and Timmy return to the car as Timmy finally speaks.

"Goodnight, Archie," He calls over his shoulder right before he slides into the car.

Just as Emma goes to do the same Archie says, "No problem. You two have a good night too. Emma. Tim-." He pauses. "Henry." And Emma freezes, mouth falling open. She hadn't told him her or her son's name. She could have sworn that he thought Timmy was Henry. They are identical. Except for their eyes; but he couldn't have noticed that. Even if he did, she never mentioned either of their names so how did he know.

With a quick glance down to Timmy, Emma notices that on his face is the same shocked expression as her own. She gulps audibly and then suddenly her throat feels dry. _He couldn't know. Could he?_ She shakes her head. _There's no way_. She tries to reel in her thoughts as she finally glances back up to look at Archie. He isn't there. With a quick glance around the area, Emma notes that it is completely desolate. The group of people and Archie are nowhere in sight.

With a feeling of dread, Emma slides into the driver's seat. Her hands reach up to grip the steering wheel and she gently places her head down. Her knuckles are probably white and her hands hurt after a few seconds.

Timmy turns to his mom with wide eyes and shaking hands. "We didn't tell him our names," He finally says after stumbling over his words for a couple of seconds. His face is pale and he dreads to think about what this means for their plans. He tries to say something else but the words refuse to come out and he's definitely shaken up.

It's ten minutes later when they both calm down enough to speak.

"We're not going to Mifflin, are we?" He asks finally. Emma looks over to him and the glint in her eyes makes him dread whatever it is she's gonna say next.

"Of course we are. Don't you wanna know what happened to Henry?" Her voice is barely above a whisper and it sounds like she's asking herself more so than Timmy.

"Of course I do!" He cries before she even finishes the question. "How could you even ask that?" He whispers. He pulls his feet into the seat and presses his legs to his chest. His head falls forward. "It's just..." He pauses, trying to find the right words. "I'm scared. I wanna know what happened to Henry but I'm scared. What if this-this curse isn't what we thought it was? What if there isn't _that_ curse? What if this is..." He stops. He doesn't even want to voice that thought. He doesn't need to. Emma knows what he means and neither of them knows what to do if that is the case. "Can't we just come back tomorrow," he pleads and it's partially muffled by his legs.

Emma reaches over and runs her hands through his hair. He had just gotten it cut the week before and it seemed like it was already back to its previous length. "How 'bout we just go see what all the fuss is about, okay? Then we can find a place to stay and figure out what to do about Archie and the curse." She tries to sound comforting but she feels like she's failing. Regina was always the one who was good at calming the twin's fears.

Emma's head falls backward and she lets out a sigh. After a moment, she lifts her head and turns back to Timmy. "What d'ya say kiddo? Wanna go figure out what happened to Henry so we can break this curse, or whatever it is." She reaches over to tickle his side and that gets him to calm down. He laughs for a while before he calms down. He slides his feet off the seat and lifts his head.

"Sure." He responds. "Operation Lost boy is a go." He says with a grin, finally back in better spirits.

"Operation Lost boy?" Emma's face scrunches up at the name.

"Yeah. No one knows where Henry is, so he's lost. We gotta find him and bring him home. But first, we gotta gather information." Emma just shakes her head and grins. Her boys were always scheming and coming up with weird operations. But she loved it. It was always fun to see what they came up with next.

"Okay." She pauses to think. "I guess operation Lost boy is a go." Timmy gives her a look.

"I already said that," he sasses.

"Right." Her eyes narrow as something catches her eye. She reaches for it and her hand comes back with Timmy's storybook. She opens it to a few pages before where the story had previously stopped after more of it had appeared and gasps when she notices that it had started writing itself. It starts at the moment she had returned for turning in her runner. She's sure that if she turns to where the story to where it stopped before she'll find out the answers to all the questions she'd had before and after the curse was cast. She decides then that they'll wait for the rest of their family to read those pages.

"What is it," He asks, leaning over to look. Emma hands him the book and he too gasps. It's not possible, he wants to say, the book had stopped writing itself before the battle had even begun. What could possibly have started it back up again?

The pages flip by themselves and land on a picture of a boy standing in front of a door. Timmy reads the passage before turning to his mom. "Henry is in Boston," he says with wide eyes.

"Oh god," Emma grumbles. "We forgot about Trevor," she says, followed by a long sigh.

"Shit." Emma gives him a scandalized look.

"Timothy James Swan. Language." He purses his lips.

"Sorry, but what are we supposed to do about this? Are we gonna go back to Boston, or are we going to Mami," he asks. And it's a valid question. What are they going to do? It only takes a moment to decide.

"We're going to Regina. We need to find out just how much this curse has affected the people we know. Trevor will take care of Henry. I'll give him a call to tell him where we are. He can bring Henry with him on his way here. As for now, you're going to read the book, but not _that_ part," Emma says as she starts the car.

Timmy seems to get what she means as he turns the pages back to the very first page and starts to read Lilith's story as Emma drives off in the direction of Mifflin street.

"I guess Operation Lost Boy is basically complete, eh," Emma says before Timmy starts reading. He turns to her with a frown, wondering how long it would take her to get to her point. "We still need a name for our plan to break the curse." And Timmy grins. _Right to the point,_ He thinks.

"We can come up with it together when Henry and Trevor are here." And Emma nods cause it seems reasonable. Timmy turns back to the book to read. He starts it the same as he does every other story.

"Once upon a time..." He reads as he gets lost in the tale of a previous life that seems so long ago yet not truly forgotten.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

"Yeah. Okay. Bye," Trevor says before hanging up and turning to Henry. The young boy watches him with an expectant look.

"Who was that," he asks, just waiting for Trevor to lie to him again. He really hops that Trevor doesn't. He seems like a nice guy and Henry doesn't want to have to be suspicious of his every move. He actually likes Trevor.

"Emma," Trevor says after a moment of thought and it's the truth. Henry opens his mouth to ask a question but Trevor speaks before he can. "She's in a town called Storybrooke. Apparently, she's talked to someone called Archie and he says that the whole town is looking for you. She's gonna talk to your mom and inform her of your whereabouts. For tonight, we're gonna stay here but tomorrow, we're going to Storybrooke to meet up with Emma. After that, you're going home."

Henry's face scrunches up and he isn't sure which part he should focus on. It takes a couple of minutes for all the information to sink in. By then, Trevor is sitting next to Henry again and the words start to spill out.

"Emma's in Storybrooke? She's talking to my mom." He tries to remember what else Trevor had say. "You need to call her back. Right Now. She can't trust my mom or Archie. They are both evil." He says with wide eyes and he's started to breathe heavily with the beginnings of a panic attack. He tries to reach for the phone only for it to be pulled out of his reach.

"Calm down, Kid. Emma can handle herself." He's a little shocked by Henry's reaction to the news. And calling Regina evil? _There's no way,_ He thinks.

"You don't understand," He says and his voice is pleading. "We have to warn her abou- He hesitates on telling Trevor but this is too important. "About the curse." And his voice starts to rise with each word. Trevor's brows furrow.

"Henry," he says, hoping that his voice sounds calming. "You don't have to worry about that. Emma knows. She knows what she's doing. We will meet up with them tomorrow and you can tell them everything you know," He says and almost breaths a sigh of relief when he notices Henry relaxing. Henry, though, does sigh.

"Okay," He responds because he feels like he can trust Trevor for some reason. Like he knows him. At least Trevor hadn't lied to him this time. "Wait. _Them?_ " Henry says in a questioning tone. "Them who. I thought it was just Emma."

Trevor just grins and shakes his head. "You'll find out who else tomorrow. It's time for us to go to sleep. I want to get there as soon as possible and I'm sure you do too. And it's a long drive, we're both gonna need our rest."

Henry nods followed by a yawn. He's pretty tired. So when Trevor leads him to a room that looks like it belongs to someone his age and hands him a pair of pajamas that are exactly the right size, Henry doesn't even question it. He takes the clothes and changes. Trevor says that he can stay in the bed in the kid's room and Henry just nods and goes to bed. He doesn't even fight to stay awake like he usually does. He knows for a fact that tomorrow will be a long day and he's going to need all the rest he can get.

 **TBC. If I can find the inspiration, motivation, and time to continue. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think.**


	3. It's already started

**A/n:** It's been almost a year since I updated. Sorry. I suck at writing dialogue and everything else. I need help. Pm me or something if you have questions are wanna talk or wanna complain about the trash that is my writing. I'm usually doing nothing. Chapter 4 is in the works. Ideas are helpful.

 **Characters:** Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Timothy Swan, Trevor Lucas, Henry Mills.

 **Appearance:** The Sheriff, A guy, His dog.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

When Emma wakes up, it's in an unfamiliar room and, for a second, she panics. She tries to jump out of the bed, not realizing that the covers are wrapped around her, and falls to the floor in a tangled heap with a loud thud. As she lays on the floor trying to figure out where she is, the door to the room is thrown open and in walks a frantic brunette. Emma quickly hops to her feet as the brunette assesses the situation.

"Are you okay, Emma?" She asks, eyebrows furrowing in concern. Emma tries to take a step forward but stumbles and almost falls. In frustration, Emma tugs the cover from around her waist and off her legs. The cover falls to the floor and brown eyes dip down to take in the revealed skin. Her eyes widen and a tongue darts out to wet dry lips when her eyes fall on red lace panties. When her eyes meet Emma's again, Regina is obviously flustered, her face heating up slightly. She shakes her head to get rid of the highly inappropriate thoughts that flood her mind.

Like the night before, there isn't much thought as Regina moves forward until she's standing directly in front of Emma, not much space between. Her hand reaches up to cup Emma's cheek and Emma's eyes flutter closed. She leans into the touch before stepping flush against Regina. Regina's eyes flutter at the feeling of Emma pressed against her.

"I'm fine," She mumbles after a moment. Her eye remained closed as she leans her forehead against Regina's. Her own hands come up to rest on Regina's pajama-clad hips.

"You sure," Regina questions not even a second later. Her voice is barely above a whisper but Emma hears her. She nods and her nose brushes against Regina's. Regina's hand slide down to Emma's neck and her other hand moves up to join it behind the blonde's neck. Emma's eyes open and when green meets brown it's as if time stops.

Regina isn't sure if it's Emma or her who moves first but before she knows it, soft lips are brushing against her own. Her eyes slip closed followed by Emma's when, suddenly, she feels a warmth spread through her body. She pushes Emma away when she feels her hands start to tingle and her eyes open instantly when the air starts to warm as a strange energy surrounds them. She watches with wide, shocked eyes as the lasts bits of magic fade from around them.

When Emma's eyes flutter open, they are glowing a golden with the tiniest flecks of green instead of the usual, vise versa. Regina gasps at that and takes a step back and Emma's eyes widen as she takes in Regina's purple orbs. The brunette rushes over to the door with thousands of thoughts running through her head. Why had she done that? Again.

"Regin-" Regina holds up her hand to stop the blonde from speaking.

"I need to go get dressed. The bathroom is over there." She points to a door that Emma had yet to notice. She hadn't had much time to take in her surroundings before Regina had busted the door down or last night when she had stumbled her way up the stairs and into the offered room. "You are welcome to use anything you find in there," She finishes and exits the room before Emma can finish processing.

"I can't believe I did that," Emma whispers at the same moment that Regina leans against the door and says the same. The mayor isn't sure what spurs her to act so weirdly around the other woman but she's sure that it's going to result in a lot of awkward confrontations and it's likely going to drive her crazy.

The previous night comes rushing to the forefront of her mind as she starts to walk back to her room and it's the same for Emma as she picks up her duffel bag and walks into the bathroom to start on her morning hygiene.

How the hell Timothy convinced her to spend the night at Regina's and how they convinced Regina to let them, Emma and Regina would continue to wander throughout the rest of their preparations for the day.

They'd later remember that it was Regina who offered after Timothy had fallen asleep on her couch.

 **~Last Night~**

It's almost three hours later when the sheriff finally leaves. He assures her that the whole town would not rest until Henry is found before he places his hand on her shoulders, gives her a nod, and turns to leave, not even glancing back to see if she was following him or not. He locks the door on his way out.

She watches his car drive away from the window before she walks off to get herself a cup of water. Water acquired, she walks to her living room, firmly planting herself on the sofa that's in front of the window that looks out at the front yard. She doesn't realize it but she quickly zones out.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Emma stops the yellow bug in front of the large white mansion on Mifflin street and has a mini heart attack. What the hell is she supposed to do now? She turns to Timmy and finds him staring out the window while chewing the inside of his lip.

"We didn't come up with a plan," He says. "We don't have a plan. Why don't we have a plan? Why didn't we come up with a plan? We need a plan." His rant ends when Emma places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"How 'bout we start with getting out."

 **-E-**

"I thought you said we were getting out," Timmy asks, turning to his mom. She has her head down with the palm of her hands pressed into her eyes. She doesn't answer, instead, taking a deep breath, maybe to calm her nerves. He isn't sure.

"You okay?" He watches her with a concerned look. He knows that answer she's gonna give and he's positive that she's not. Okay, that is.

"Yes," She says even as she shakes her head no. His mom is too stubborn and proud to admit that she's not okay and hasn't been for a while. She looks dizzy like her head is spinning and she can't get it to stop. He's about to ask about it, no doubt stalling the inevitable when she opens the door and quickly steps out. He does the same, watching as she rounds the car to stand next to him.

Emma shivers as she once again wishes that she had brought her warmer jacket. She shakes away the thought and rounds the car. When she stops next to Timmy she notices his stiff posture and fidgety stance. She places a hand on his shoulder and he turns his head.

"You ready?" He doesn't know why he asks. He can tell that she's not. Maybe he's hoping that the question will make her realize that this is a bad idea and they should turn back or something. Who knows.

"No," She pauses to stare up at the looming mansion. She can't help but notices how there are no lights on. "Let's go," She says before she can change her mind.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Regina hears a door shut and her eyes fly open. She sits up to peer out of the window, eyes landing on a blonde woman and a young boy. _Henry?_ She quickly stands, forgetting about that glass that sat in her lap. Thankfully the floor is carpeted. She sits the glass on the table after picking it up and rushes to the front door. She doesn't even stop to make herself presentable. She knows she looks a mess but she just can't bring herself to care. Especially if someone's found her son.

Instead, she pulls open the door and rushes out as fast as she can. Well, as fast as she can in a pair of five-inch heels.

Regina tumbles out of her house and down the steps with all the grace of a madman. She had watched the blonde woman and young boy walk through the gate and into her yard through the side window and couldn't bring herself to wait until they made it to the front door. She watches from the bottom of the steps trying to make out the boys face, her vision still blurry from tears. They hadn't noticed her yet. She wipes her eyes as they continue to walk forward. She isn't able to make out their whispered words yet but she can finally make out the boys face.

 _Henry!_

Henry and the blonde's eyes both snap to her but she has already crossed the yard and has him wrapped in her arms before either of them can say anything.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Before he can register what's happened, Timmy's being pulled into a tight hug by his other mother. He doesn't even have to think about it before he's wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back. He's pretty sure he's crying now. She pulls back before he is ready for her to.

"Where the he-heck have you been? The whole town has been looking for you all night." His face scrunches up in confusion at her words. _What's she talking about?_ It takes a moment before he realizes what she means. _She thinks I'm Henry._ The thought makes him grimace and when he turns to his blonde mother he can see that she has come to the same conclusion as he has.

His blonde mother clears her throat and they both turn to her. Regina gives her a once over and her face scrunches in confusion, having obviously forgotten that the blonde woman was there. She tightens her hold on her son and asks: "Who are you?"

The blonde gives her a nervous smile and a small wave. "Hi. I'm Emma Swan and that is my son, Timothy." She gestures to the young boy that is still tightly wrapped in the brunette's arms.

The brunette is visibly confused as she glances between the blonde and her son. "What?"

 **-R-**

The next thirty minutes go by in a blur. The time is spent with proper, albeit awkward, introductions and small talk that is even more awkward. If asked about what had occurred in the past hour- hell, even in the last twenty minutes- Regina is not sure she'd be able to recall enough of it to give correct or even coherent answers.

 **~Present~**

Ten minutes after her shower, Emma steps out of the room, and into an expertly decorated hallway, just in time to see Timothy do the same. He steps out, still in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes before trying to flatten out his bed hair. He has little success.

"Morning," He mumbles through a yawn. He turns his head left, then right, before scrunching up his face in confusion. "Where are we?" His voice cracks with sleep.

Emma cracks her neck then leans on the closed bedroom door. "Mom's," She replies simply. She tilts her head back as she thinks about the night before, and suddenly, she's grinning.

Timmy shakes his head while trying to figure out Emma's dopey grin. He doesn't get to analyze for long because, a second later, the door at the end of the hall opens and Regina walks out fully dressed, sans shoes.

She walks down the hall, stopping next to Timmy, and Emma watches silently from her place against the door. She had not yet been noticed.

"Good Morning, Sweetie," She says, leaning over to smooth out his hair and place a kiss on his temple. It takes a few moments for Regina to realize what she'd done, and as soon as she does, she starts to apologize. Timmy only grins at the action and name, not opposed to either.

"I don't mind," He says before she can even finish her apology. Regina shakes her head and Emma continues to silently watch with a smile on her face. She reaches up to smooth out his hair again and Timmy realizes that she must be trying to wrap her head around all of the information from last night.

"It's just," Her face scrunches in thought. "You look exactly like him," She says with a slight frown.

Timmy grins. "Well, we are identical. So, one would think that we would look exactly alike."

Regina smiles. "Don't sass me," She says in a slightly reprimanding tone. Her smile makes it obvious that she's messing around. "It's going to take some time getting used to. Henry having a twin, that is." She pauses to think about everything that she had happened in the last twelve hours.

"I hope he's okay," She says after a moment. As if in response, a phone starts to ring. She turns her head to watch Timmy's blonde mother trying to slip back into her room unnoticed. She grins at being caught.

 _Has she been there the whole time?_ Regina questions herself because she hadn't noticed her and that, in itself, is weird.

"I'm gonna go get that," Emma says as a way of excusing herself. Regina purses her lips and watches Emma retreat into the guest room before turning back to Timothy.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get started on breakfast. Do you need anything before I go?" She asks with a faint smile. Timmy starts to shake his head but stops as something comes to mind.

"I forgot to bring toothpaste," He half yells with wide eyes. "I knew there was something else I was forgetting." He squints. "Sorry for yelling."

Regina shakes her head. "It's alright," She says, leaning forward to place a kiss to his forehead. "There is toothpaste in the bathroom." She points him in the direction and adds, "Make sure you brush long enough."

Timmy nods along and when she finishes, Timmy lurches forward and wraps his arms around her middle. "Thank you, Mami," He says into her stomach. Her eyes widen at the name yet she holds him close and really doesn't want to let go. Henry doesn't like to give her hugs anymore.

All too soon, he pulls away and runs back into Henry's room to get his toothbrush. She stands there, silently, for a few seconds, until she hears a throat being cleared behind her. Regina turns to find the blonde, Mis-Emma, she remembers, leaning against the wall behind her, watching her with curious green eyes and a slight tilt of her head.

She pushes herself off of the wall and walks toward Regina with a glint in her eyes that the brunette can't decipher. Her tongue darts out to, once again, wet dry lips and Regina' eyes follow to movement while she has a thought, something along the lines of hot blondes, droughts, and chapstick, but it's gone as soon as Emma stops in front of her, less than a foot away. Her eyes dart down to look at pink lips as she thinks about what happened less than an hour ago and the night before. When her eyes meet Emma's again, there is an amused twinkle in her eyes along with something else that makes Regina's chest tighten and her head pound.

The horrid sensation from the night before is suddenly back and tugging at the back of her mind as if trying to pull something to the surface. Regina hands reach up and tangle in her hair as she stumbles forward and Emma catches her. Black spots are clouding her vision and she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to block out the fuzziness as Emma starts to call her name sounding too far away considering the fact that she's right in front of her.

Images flash behind Regina's closed eyelids but they're blurry at best and Regina doesn't know what to make of them. She feels like she is at least vaguely aware of what's going on around her but when she suddenly hears another voice in the room her mind protests as she tries to focus on the words. She can feel the tears in her eyes and tries to take in as much air as possible. She starts to feel light-headed but is also in so much pain.

"Make it stop," She gasps out and in the next moment, everything is black.

 **-R-**

When Regina opens her eyes there are a pair of hazel eyes and a pair of green eyes staring back at her, both filled with unshed tears. Emma leans forward and brushes the hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" Hen-no Timothy asks. He's kneeling on the floor, one hand on his knee the other stretched out towards her as if he wants to touch her and make sure but is too afraid to. The hand drops a second later.

She tries to stand up and Emma's hands immediately shoot out to help steady her. She gives the blonde grateful smile when her dizziness finally fades. She pulls away from the blond when she feels a humming in her veins that she recognizes as magic.

"I'm fine," Regina says and takes a step back when Emma tries to reach for her and ignores the look of hurt that flashes across her beautiful face. The brunette's eyes fall to the ground and green eyes meet hazel. Emma nods in the direction of Henry's room and the boy takes the hint. He quickly stands and disappears into the room. Emma waits for the door to close before turning to her wife.

"Regina, What just happened?" She refuses to meet Emma's eyes as she thinks about it. She had no idea what had happened. One second she was talking to the blonde and the next it felt like her head was being split open. When she glances up and sees the look the blonde is giving her, her heart twists.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She finally makes eye contact with the blonde hoping to convey that she was alright even though she felt anything but. Emma takes her hand and she can feel her magic fluttering to life again. She pulls away with wide eyes and takes a few steps backward. _That can't be right._

"You're not alright, Regina. You passed out. You were in a lot of pain." _I was so scared,_ She doesn't say. She reaches for Regina again and the look the blonde gives her compels Regina to not move. Emma gently places her hand on Regina's shoulder and the tension leaves both of their bodies.

'I didn't say I was alright. I said I was fine." Regina shrugs Emma's hand off her shoulder and glares at Emma warily. For some reason whenever Emma touched her she could faintly feel her magic. If that wasn't a cause for wariness then she didn't know what was.

Emma sighed and put her hands into her pockets, watching as the woman's walls start to rise.

One of the things she had learned the night before about this Regina, the one who looked exactly like her wife but was cursed with the life someone else, was that she seemed to have walls. Lots of walls that reached so high it would take years to get over them and even longer if she wanted to break them down. But it seems that Regina often forgot that she was supposed to have these walls. She'd seem open and kind and then she'd shut down. Like now.

Emma opens her mouth to respond but Regina shakes her head.

"I was just worried. What if it happens again," Emma tries to say.

Regina turns away from the worried green eyes watching her. The blonde probably thought she was weak. That she couldn't take care of herself.

"I'm fine. I do not need some strange woman that I just met last night worrying about me. You will be gone soon, so even if it did happen again, it will not matter because you will not be here to do anything. I can take care of myself." Regina glares in Emma's general direction, daring her to argue.

"I didn't say you couldn't," Emma said. She didn't want to touch the rest of that little rant with even a twenty-foot pole. She steps back but continues to try to make eye contact. It was easier to check on how Regina was doing when she could see her eyes but right now Regina refused to look at her.

"Mom, I'm hungry," They suddenly hear. They both turn and there Timmy is, eyeing them warily, standing in the opening of a partially opened door. _He must have eavesdropping,_ Emma thinks. _Praise the boy. But he's in trouble_ _for listening in. He should know better._

"Are we leaving soon. I'm hungry," He repeats eyeing his mothers warily. He had started to feel on edge while in Henry's room and knew the feeling wasn't directly coming from him. Since it was still coming from close by he figured it was one or both of his mothers and decided to check it out. He was glad he had because the look like they were about to start fighting. Not physically though. While waiting for an answer, Timmy uses his superpower, as he calls it, to calm them both down.

They both visibly relax.

"Yeah, Tim. Give me a minute and we'll go." Taking that as his cue to skedaddle, he ducks his head back into the room praying that his mom doesn't piss his mami off.

"You guys don't have to leave yet. I was planning on making breakfast. You can stay if you like," Regina says first. She has her thumb and index fingers pinching the bridge of her nose and her eyes are closed. Despite that, her face is relaxed.

"I don't wanna overstay our welcome. We'll be out of your hair soon."

"You're not," Regina says. "Please. Just stay until after Henry gets back. I have more questions that I want to ask you. And I think he would like to meet the two of you." Emma concedes and nods.

"Um. Okay... Do you or H-Timothy have any allergies?" She asks, smoothing out the nonextant wrinkles on her clothing. Her eyes are or on the floor.

"Er- Timmy is allergic to raspberries and I'm allergic to quite a few flowers but _that_ is not relevant. Sorry. But other than that neither of us are picky about food" Regina smiles at that.

"Henry is allergic to tuna," She offers. "Do you need anything before I go or." Regina makes a weird gesture with her hands still not looking at Emma.

"No. I'm good." She watches the fidgety brunette for a moment longer.

"Regina." She finally meets Emma's eyes and for a second Emma forgets what she was about to say. "Thank you," She says instead. Regina nods and turns to walk away.

Emma watches for a few seconds, still processing the swift change in emotions as the brunette walks away. Regina's and her own. She'd have to talk to Timothy about that later.

As she walks away, Regina tries to feel for her magic but comes back empty as if it were never there. She turns back to look at Emma and finds that the blonde has already disappeared into the room.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

 **The night before**

 _It's hot. He pulls off his boots and socks and slips his feet into the water. A young boy who is identical to him is right next to Henry but he does not do the same even as he too complains about the heat. Their guard is close by, watching silently as he pulls up the bottom of his pants and walks forward into the cool water. The sun beats down on them from above even as the large trees block out some of the rays, scattering them like broken fragments of glass._

 _"Don't go out too far, Your Highness," His guard says. Henry's head turns and he finds the man standing off at a distance but still close enough to be able to quickly reach him in the off chance that he needs to. The kingdom had been peaceful since the defeat of the Dark King. Nothing much happened except for everyday kingdom stuff that he's too young to understand. He knows that they had been fighting with the Dark King for a long while, the battle only recently coming to an end. For some reason though Henry felt as though that wasn't quite true._

 _While lost in thought Henry doesn't notice the brown snake that swims closer to him, beady red eyes following his every movement. The snake circles around him before latching onto his leg and quickly climbs. His guard doesn't notice until that rather large snake has fully wrapped itself around Henry and the boy is frozen in terror. Before his guard can react, the snake bits Henry's neck and falls back into the water. Henry's body follows as he passes out._

"AH!" Henry jolts awake, his hand flying to his neck where the snake had bitten him in his dream. He jumps up and quickly finds himself in the bathroom that Trevor had shown him earlier. When he looks in the mirror and sees that the only thing on his neck are the scattered freckles that he had for as long as he could remember, Henry started to calm down.

"You okay, lad? I heard you scream," Trevor asks from behind him, nearly scaring Henry to death. Once his heartbeat returns to normal again, Henry turns around and answers.

"Yes. I had a nightmare but I'm fine now. I'm gonna try to go back to sleep." Henry rubs his left eye and tries to stifle his yawn with his right hand.

"You sure you're okay? You don't need anything?" Trevor watches the boy shuffle and avoids eye contact. It was obvious that he didn't want to go back to sleep. Whatever his dream was had spooked him quite a bit.

After a moment, Henry decides.

"Can you make me a cup of chamomile tea? My mom usually makes it for me when I can't sleep or when I have a nightmare. It helps me calm down." A look of guilt comes over Henry's face as he realizes the trouble that he's probably caused by running away. It was for the best though. Everything would be right once the curse broke.

"Of course, Ti-He-Kid," Trevor tries to brush off his slip up by turning and making his way to the kitchen. Henry follows with wide eyes as he realizes that Trevor's voice matches the voice of his guard in his dream. His eyes are the same too.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Emma follows Timmy as he made his way back into Henry's room a few minutes after he disappeared, hands stuffed into her back pockets. She glances around the room and smiles even with the thought running through her head. It is just as cluttered with comics and merchandise as Timmy's. Timothy is sitting on the floor with his backpack in his lap as though he had not been eavesdropping earlier. Or trying to.

"Timmy." He turns to her. "Were you listening in on our conversation.

"No," He says turning back to his backpack. She believes him.

"I did have toothpaste." He says, one hand in his backpack and the other in the air holding a tube of toothpaste. He tilts his head and narrows his eyes at it before shaking his head and putting it back in his backpack. It didn't matter now. He already brushed his teeth.

"Trevor and Henry are on their way. They've been drivin' for about, like, uh- a bit over two hours. They'll be here in an hour and a half or so, depending on traffic." She sits down next to him on the floor when he doesn't respond. She has a feeling that something is wrong.

He leans into her side and says, "I'm worried about mami. I hope she's okay."

"She's gonna be fine." Emma's not sure she fully believes it. She runs a hand through his hair, eyes never leaving the window as a bright red bird flies by. She isn't sure what else she's supposed to say.

"Is it time to go now?" He asks, chin falling to his chest. He doesn't want to leave yet. They just got back together. Emma turns to Timmy for a moment.

"No," She finally responds and he turns to look at her. "Regina invited us to stay for breakfast." His smile finally returns when she says that. He was nervous but excited to be spending more time with his other mother. He hadn't got to see much of her last night. He turns and launches himself into her arms wrapping his own around her torso.

"We should ask her to spend the day with us. Ask her if she can show us around town, maybe?" He mumbles into her side. His hands grip her cardigan and Emma can feel his body shake as bits of wetness seep through the fabric. Emma rubs his back to soothe him.

"I miss her too, Timmy. Why don't we brooch the subject after breakfast?" She asks. Timothy nods into her side before going completely still. He pulls his head back and his hazel eyes that are slightly red meet her green.

"We're going to get her back," He says in a moment of clarity. "Henry too."

Emma nods and ruffles his hair. Timmy pulls back with a groan of protest.

"I just brushed it. Don't mess it up." He gives her a look. Emma just laughs it off and gets to her feet. Once up, Emma helps Timmy get up too.

"Let's go see if Regina is done yet or if there's anything left to help with." She and Timmy make their way downstairs both lost in thought about what to do with the problems that would arise with the situation that they found themselves in.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

 **Early in the morning**

"You ready," Trevor asked, walking in just as Henry finished tying his shoe. He was wearing a pair of Timmy's clothes, his own stuffed into his backpack next to his storybook. He nods his head in response but then realizes that Trevor is looking down at his phone and not at him.

"Yeah." Henry turns to pick up the backpack that lies next to him on the bed and throws it over his shoulder. Trevor looks up from his phone and gives Henry a pointed look upon seeing his foot on the bed. Henry slides his foot off of the bed with an unashamed grin. Trevor rolls his eyes, having experienced the same situation with Timothy, and it puts a small smile onto his face at how similar their mannerisms are, even after everything.

"There is breakfast on the bar. I tried to call Emma but she didn't answer, so I guess she's still asleep. Once you're done eating, go use the bathroom then we'll be on the road. I want to make as little stops as possible, so we'll grab some snacks before getting on the freeway, 'kay." Once finishing, Trevor waits silently for Henry to agree or disagree. He didn't have to wait long.

Not having a reason to disagree, Henry nods. "Okay. I'm gonna go eat so we can go," Henry said, bounding out of the room. Trevor follows with a look of _something_ on his face.

 **-T-**

The radio was on low and Trevor hummed the song while bobbing his head back and forth to the tune. Henry's book was open on his lap while his head is lolled to the side. He was fast asleep, snoring lightly.

Trevor glanced over at Henry before taking the next exit off of the freeway. He pulled into an empty parking spot at the nearest gas station. He reached over to gently shake Henry until he slowly stirred.

"Bathroom," He says simply when Henry gives him a questioning look while rubbing his eyes. The young boy lets out an "M'kay," before getting out of the car, followed by Trevor. Once inside of the store, Henry runs off to the bathroom while Trevor walks around the store. He picks up multiple bags of chips, two drinks, and a couple of candy bars.

 _Emma would not approve of all this junk,_ He thinks as he passes a red neck pillow on a shelf. _Regina probably wouldn't either,_ His mind adds as he backs up to look at the pillow. He reaches out to touch the pillow, relishing in the softness of the cotton-filled pillow. He grabs it and adds it to the pile of junk in his arms.

Trevor walks over to the register and pays for the stuff just as Henry exits the bathroom. Together, they walk back to the navy blue Toyota Camry, each with a bag in hand. After they slip into the car, Trevor gets back onto the freeway with little words exchanged.

After ten minutes, Trevor pulls the red neck pillow out of the bag that he had previously held, and, without looking his way, places it around the back of Henry's neck. He then tosses the young boy a bag of Hot Cheetos. Henry grabs the bag out of the air and grins at Trevor.

"Thanks," Henry says before he pulls open the bag and digs in. Trevor smiles slightly and switches lanes.

"Can you hand me a Brisk tea," He asks with a wave in the direction of the bag. Henry pulls the bag into his lap and pulls out the two bottles. He squints and them before turning to Trevor.

"Which one," He asks Trevor's attention is back on him.

"The lemonade one," Trevor responds. Henry hands his the requested drink and turns to put the other one back in the bag.

"The other one is your," Trevor adds and Henry nods. Henry opens his drink to take a sip and Trevor places his in his lap so that he can open it and do the same. It's five minutes later when one of them speaks again.

"So," Trevor says, breaking the comfortable silence. "That's a pretty big book." He pauses, trying to find the right words without it seeming like he's fishing for information. Which he is. "Have you read the whole thing." Is what he settles on after a moment. Henry's eyebrows raise and he tilts his head.

"Yeah," He replies right as Trevor starts to fidget in his seat. "There's no end yet, though," Henry divulges before turning back to the page that he had already read fifty times.

"What do you mean, 'There's no end,'" Trevor asks.

"Well, the book has a place where the story stops, but… The story isn't over yet." Trevor isn't able to get another word after that. He tries but Henry is non-compliant. After five minutes of hounding, Henry turns on the radio, effectively ending the questions. Neither speaks again. Well, until they reach the town, that is.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Breakfast had been an interesting affair and afterward, Regina finds herself in the kitchen, helping with the dishes, along with Emma and Timothy. Emma was on wash and rinse duty because she lost at rock paper scissors, Timmy was drying, and she was putting the clean dishes up. They were all silent, lost in their own thoughts. A knock on the front door broke them out of their reverie.

"I'll get it," Timmy yells, unnecessarily, considering that they were right next to each other, and takes off in the direction of the door.

"No running in the house," Emma and Regina say at the same time. Emma grins at that and Regina lets out a small laugh.

"I should probably go see who that is," Regina says right before Timmy yells. "Mom. The Sheriff is at the door. He wants to talk to you." Regina gives Emma a confused look. Emma shrugs and makes a small gesture telling her to go.

Turning in the direction of the door, Regina walks until she's directly behind Timmy. She places one hand on the door and the other on the young boy's right shoulder.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Sheriff," She asks as Timmy leans into her side. He wraps his right arm around her waist and she places her left arm around his shoulder.

"Just coming to check up on the lad. 'Heard that he caught a ride with a nice lady that brought him home," He says with a polite smile.

"Actually… This is-" Regina starts to say but is cut off by Timmy.

"Yeah," Timmy interrupts. "Sorry for causing the town trouble. I heard that everyone was helping look for me. I didn't mean to worry anyone." He tries to sound as apologetic as possible, eyes cast downwards. "I'm fine, by the way," He adds, finally looking into piercing blue eyes.

Regina's eyebrows scrunch in confusion and she squeezes his shoulder to get his attention. Timmy turns his head back and looks into soft brown eyes that are so very different from that of the sheriff. She raises an eyebrow in question. He shakes his head and whispers "Later. Please," low enough that only she hears. She's a bit surprised by the fact that she isn't surprised by how well he can read her.

The sheriff watches the interaction curiously with a slight tilt of his head. Last he knew, Regina and Henry did not get along that well. He hadn't seen Henry let Regina hug him in almost five months. This wasn't technically a hug but it was close enough.

He shook off the thoughts.

"Where did you go last night, Henry," The sheriff asks as he hooks his thumb through one of the loops on his pants and rocks a little. Henry's eyes widen and instead of answering he looks up to Regina.

Neither of them sees the smoke that enters the sheriff's mouth through his slightly parted lips.

Regina looks down to see Timmy looking at her with wide hazel eyes that clearly say, "Help me." She tries to wrack her brain for reasons on why he would look so panicked and comes up basically empty-handed. There is clearly something going on that she doesn't know about. And why doesn't he want the sheriff to know that he's not Henry, but his twin?

She purses her lips. "I don't think that's important, Sheriff. He's back now and that's all that matters," She says, looking up with narrowed eyes.

The sheriff doesn't notice. His eyes are on Timmy.

"Actually," He states. "It is very important. He could up and disappear again at any moment. I'm not trying to insult your parenting skills Regina, but you didn't even know where he was. You couldn't even keep track of your son when he was at home. What makes you think you'll be able to find him when he disappears from school or any other place?" He asks harshly.

Regina is too lost in her anger, sadness, and confusion to notice the sheriff's eyes turn a cloudy black before returning to normal. Timmy, though, does notice. He also notices the tears that Regina is trying to fight back and the pain in her eyes. In that moment, he wants to strangle Henry. How could he treat their mom so terribly and run away? They were going to have a serious talk when Henry returned.

"Your own son ran away from you."

It's at that, Timmy feels a burst of anger and something else that he does not yet have a name for.

"That's not true!" He yells, untangling himself from his mother and stepping forward. His hands balled into fists, teeth clenched. "I would never run away from her. And neither would Henry if he was in his right mind." He doesn't even notice his slip up. "And! And! YOU! You don't get to talk about my mom like that. And it's none of your business where he went, you stupid ass hat!" Timmy points and unsteady finger at the sheriff as his eyes prickle with tears. He's so angry. At Henry, at this stupid sheriff dude, at the person who brought them to this world; the person who caused his family to be separated for five years. FIVE YEARS!

He can already tell how much anger, pain, and suffering lies just beneath the surface of this town. He's only been here for a little while but he had sensed it as soon as his mom woke him up last night. Everyone was angry and it's just too much. All of the energy that's running through him is what causes his next outburst.

"So shut up and go away," Timmy yells as he thrusts his hands outwards. He hadn't yet noticed the energy gathering around him but when he does, it's too late. The sheriff goes flying backward and hits the ground with a loud thud.

Timmy's eyes grow wide, his shock at his own display of magic causing his anger to dissipate. He glances around frantically and sees that no one had been there to notice what had happened. Even Regina was gone from where she had previously been.

He's too shocked to even notice as the sheriff picks himself up off of the ground and stalks towards the young boy with angry eyes that rapidly alternate between icy blue and cloudy black as if fighting for dominance. Black wins.

"You!" The sheriff yells pointing an angry finger at Timmy, cheeks puffed out and face red. "What the hell did you do!"

"I didn't. I didn't." Timmy shakes his head, eyes still wide.

The sheriff's eyes flicker back to blue and, for a second, there is a look of soft recognition, but the red-faced anger is back a second later.

"You did! You did something!," The sheriff yells and it's a wonder, how they don't have an audience yet.

Timmy is still repeating those two words, like a mantra, because he had never hurt anyone before. Especially not with magic. And there wasn't supposed to be enough magic in this world for anything big. So how the heck did that happen?

The sheriff continues to yell and Timmy continues to repeat his two words until a voice speaks up behind him.

"You need to leave," His mother, Emma, repeats from behind him. Her voice is hard and when Timmy turns around, her eyes are too. "I don't know what happened here, but everything was calm before you showed up so, you need to go."

And this time, when Timmy looks back to the sheriff, the man's wide eyes are blue and on his face is a shocked expression. His eyes flicker down to Timmy's and he holds his gaze.

"Oh, God." The sheriff says. There is a look of confusion on his face. "I'm sorry." He takes a step back and then he's almost running in the direction that he had most likely come from.

Timmy turns around and rushes towards his mom, almost tripping on the way. He wraps his arms around her torso and starts to sob.

"I'm sorry. I didn't. I didn't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He continues to repeat those two phrases even when Emma starts to rock them in place.

"It's okay," She says on repeats as she continuously runs her hand through his hair, the other rubbing soothing circles on his back. He doesn't even notice when, a couple of minutes later, he drifts off to sleep and Emma picks him up before he can slide to the floor. She walks back into the house, kicking the door closed behind them and when she walks passed a clock and sees the time, she says:

"It's not even noon and the drama has already started."

Outside, a man grips the handle of a leash as he watches the scene unfold, from beginning to end. At one point, he casts a small spell of control and lets out an almost animalistic growl when it's broken before the other man leaves.

As the sheriff exits the gate, the man swiftly turns and makes his own exit, pulling his dog along with him.

"Next Time," He says almost silently. His green eyes narrow as he plots on how to have his pawns to where they need to be for him to win. It's still his move and he isn't going to waste it. His win is unavoidable if he plays his game correctly. The other pieces were falling into place and all he had to do was act accordingly.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

It's eleven-thirty when Trevor's blue Camry crosses over the town line. The car swerves to the side before coming to a halt. Inside the car, Henry is startled awake and Trevor grips the wheel as he apologizes.

He glances up into the rearview mirror and his eyes widen when he sees his own; yellow and like that of an animal. His lips pull back and he eyes his sharp teeth before sitting back with a sigh.

What the hell does this mean? He questions as he glances over to Henry. The boy is once again asleep, even as a faint glow settles into his skin. He seems, otherwise, unaffected by the energy that had passed through the car.

Trevor starts the car back up and continues to drive deeper into the town of Storybrooke.

 _I've got a bad feelin' about this._

 **So it actually took me almost a year to write this. Adhd, procrastination, and writer's block is no joke. -_-. Think I should continue. Or Nah. I know a lot is going on in this chapter, sorry if it was hard to follow. Also, anyone got a guess as to who the sheriff is. Don't expect another chapter til 2029. If you wanna know the rest of what happened the night they came to storybrooke let me know. Or don't.**


	4. Well Shit

**What's this? Another update? Yes. Yes, it is** **.** **Thank you for reading and thanks for the comments. They give me the motivation to write since I know there are actually people reading. I'll try to finish chapter 5 asap.**

 **Characters:** Ruby Lucas, Eugenia "Granny" Lucas, Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Timothy Swan, Henry Mills, Trevor Lucas.

 **Appearances:** Three relevant but unnamed people.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

It's at exactly Eleven Thirty when Ruby Lucas feels it. It's the same feeling from the night before. She isn't sure what has caused it but it's like the world had been shifted on its axis, once again. She's about to place a customer's food on their table as it happens and she sways for a second. She quickly puts the food in front of the person and escapes into the back room in time to almost collapse on the floor. She feels her stomach churn and the presence of something else inside of her head. Before she even processes what's going on, Granny is by her side, fussing over her.

"Are you okay, child," Granny asks as she helps Ruby to stand. She wraps the young girl's arm around her shoulder before leading her grandchild to a chair. She too had felt it, but unlike Ruby, she knew. Somebody or somebodies, important had crossed the town line. This definitely was not good. This meant that something was about to happen. Something big. And she'd be damned if she or her granddaughter got caught up in it. She'd have to keep the girl away from whoever the newcomers were. She didn't want either of them getting caught up in the storm that those Evil sorcerers were sure to be brewing.

"I'm fine, Granny," Ruby responds as she pulls away from Granny to sit down. She feels weird and has no idea what to make of it. She hopes she's not getting sick. She didn't have anyone who could cover her shift if she needed to take a day. She pauses her musings to look up at Granny. She finds Granny staring at her with wide shocked eyes.

"What's wrong, Granny? Is there something on my face." She starts to wipe at her face but, a second later, Granny had Ruby's hands in her own. Her look of shock has turned to that of worry. She glances up at the sky and whispers something under her breath before meeting Ruby's eyes again.

"Something is about to happen, Child. Something that will change everything, if it not already has. I didn't know how to mention this before without having you try and drop me off at an old people's home," Granny jokes with a faint smile that drops as she continues. "There is something strange about this town that very few people know about," Granny starts.

"The only strange thing about Storybrooke is that no one ever leaves." Ruby's lips purse as she thinks about all the time she thought about leaving, never being able to and not remembering why.

"Exactly. Listen, Child," Granny rolls her eyes. "This town didn't exist before five years ago. It was created by an Evil being that wanted to destroy everyone and everything. It-" Granny stops when she sees the look that Ruby is giving her.

"Granny, you sound crazy. Storybrooke couldn't have been created five years ago. I've lived here my whole life. If the town was only created five years ago then where in the world did we live?" Ruby crosses her arms over her chest and leans back. Granny grabs a chair that is nearby and pulls it until it's right in front of Ruby. She takes a seat and takes off her glasses to clean them, regarding her grandchild with a look of complete seriousness.

"That's the thing, pup. We didn't live in this world five years ago." The look that Granny gives Ruby throws her off and she isn't sure how to respond. She doesn't even question Granny calling her "pup." Her mouth closes, response lost as Granny continues after putting her glasses back on.

"We lived in a place very much unlike our small town. One of Magic and Curses and True Love. One where just about anything was possible. A land worthy of being called a fairy tale. The Enchanted Forest: Misthaven. But be fooled not. The land was as dangerous as it was magical, with just as much darkness as there was light." Granny had this look in her eyes. Like in the movies and shows when a character was about to have a flashback. Ruby could see it now. Granny would glance up and the camera would follow, stopping just above her head as the image slowly changes to whatever the hell her Granny was talking about.

Ruby tries to laugh it off, the story and her own inner musings, but it comes out a bit strangled. Granny's eyes snap to her and many things happen at once. First, her head starts to pound faintly, black spots blinking in and out of her vision even as her eyes become sharper. Second, her heart speeds up and a flurry of smells flood her nose while her ears are assaulted with the noise of the diner. She can even hear the clink of silverware against plates. The sound of people talking and even breathing. Lastly, she hears a low growl in her head; one that slowly grows in volume. It all stops just as soon as it had started. She has no idea where any of that had come from but she can't focus on that. She has a job to get back to.

"Granny, what you just said makes absolutely no sense." It feels like a lie coming from her mouth. "I gotta get back to work." Ruby stands, wincing when pain shoots through her jaw. Her hand goes up to cup the side of her face.

"There's no way I'm letting ya go back out there looking like that," Granny says, reaching out to stop the brunette. Letting her go would cause lots of problems that no one was quite ready to deal with yet. Her hand latches on to her granddaughter's wrist and Granny pulls her along until they are in the inn part of the BnB with surprising strength.

"Granny, what are you going on about now?" Ruby rolls her eyes. "I can't-" Granny suddenly spins her around causing the words to die in her throat. She's facing a mirror and has her own reflection, along with Granny's, staring back at her. Only it isn't _he_ _r_ refection. There are yellow eyes staring back at her and long, sharp canines poking out of red-painted lips that gleam in the light. The person staring back looks like a wild animal trapped in a human body. She-It pulls it's lips back and sneers at her, eyeing her with- is that annoyance? She knows she's not making that face. Ruby also knows what she-it, the reflection is trying to convey. _Don't be an idiot._ And. _She's telling the truth._ Her eyes flicker to Granny but the reflection's eye's stay on her.

"Well Shit." And she's out cold.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

Parked right outside of Granny's is a dark blue Camry and inside of it sits a nervous Trevor and a sleeping Henry. His heartbeat picks up as he wonders if "Granny" is who he thinks she is. He's nervous to find out if his suspicions are correct or not. He hadn't seen her since before they fell into the wardrobe and was scared to see the effects the curse had on her. If she was even the same "Granny" as before. And don't even get him started on Ruby.

"Emma said she would meet us here," He says to halt the thoughts that were running through his mind. When Henry remains silent, giving no response to the information, Trevor turns to him and finds that the small boy is once again asleep. His book is closed in his lap and he has a hand protectively splayed across the top of it.

Trevor sucks in a deep breath and slowly lets it out a moment later. He didn't want to wake the boy up just yet. Especially with how peaceful he looked. Neither of them had gotten much sleep last night. It had nothing to do with his reluctance to face Granny. Yep, nothing to do with that.

Trevor reaches over to shake Henry awake, quickly drawing his hand back as if he were burned when it receives a zap.

No, that's not quite right. It's more of a weird tingle or a soft shock. He looks at his hand in surprise the back to the sleeping boy. When he glances back to Henry there is a strange ripple of light, almost like a barrier, that has encased his whole body. It fades as he starts to wake.

"Hmm." Henry rubs his eyes and lets out a yawn. His hair is a mess and his clothes are wrinkled but it goes unnoticed by him. His attention has been pulled to the face that they have arrived. His eyes widen as he finally takes in his surroundings.

"We're here," He says. He seems happy to have returned, a small smile having graced his slightly chubby face. It disappears just as quickly as it had appeared. He puts his hands on his head.

"Aw man. Mom's gonna kill me," He mumbles. she scrunches up his face in something akin to hate as he starts to think about his mom. Although his eye tells a different story.

Trevor watches silently as Henry shakes his head and starts to rant about how evil and terrible his mom is. While he didn't always get along with Regina, Trevor knew that she was far from evil. She may be sarcastic and kinda mean sometimes but evil she was not. Exactly how much had this curse changed.

As much as he adored the boy, Trevor could sit there and listen to Henry's bad mouth his mother. But as much as he wanted to say something about it, he knew he couldn't. From Henry's perspective, Trevor was a stranger who he just happened to meet while looking for his "birth mother," he would not listen to a thing Trevor had to say. So instead of even trying, Trevor opens his door and gets out, stuffing his keys into the pocket of his brown jacket.

"Emma's 'sposed to be meeting us here soon." Henry turned to him with a question evident in his eyes. "Come on," Trevor says first. He closes the door and makes his way to Granny's entrance. Henry catches up to him by the time he has opened the door. Trevor takes a deep breath and steps over the thresh hold.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

After laying Timmy down in the room that she had stayed in, Emma goes downstairs to find Regina curled up on the floor of her study. It seems that she started off sitting in front of the door then eventually ended up behind her desk, if the little trail she's left is anything to go by. There's a shoe right in front of the door, a pillow a few feet away from it, an empty bottle on the floor next to her desk, and Regina's second shoe in front of said woman.

Emma walks forward until Regina is insight and stops. She watches her for a moment, trying to decide what to do, before sighing and taking a seat next to her. It surprises her -and Regina- when Regina lays her head on Emma's shoulder and her hand on Emma's leg.

Emma's mind races for something to say but she comes up empty so instead, she places her hand on top of Regina's. She looks to Regina and their eyes meet for a second before the brunette both look away. Regina turns her hand over and intertwines their fingers.

"Hey," Emma says still looking at the other woman.

Regina turns her head so she can look at Emma and gives her a questioning look.

"You okay?" Regina shakes her head.

"Wanna talk about it?" Another shake of her head. "Okay."

Nothing else is said and for awhile it's completely silent. Then Emma hears a noise. It's not really a snort but shes not sure there is a word to describe the little noise Regina makes.

"My son ran away," Regina says with a hint of disbelief. Regina sits up straight and turns to Emma with a look that's a bit to close to contempt for Emma's liking. "He ran away yo find you." She pulls her hand away as if she were burned. Her eyes are dark and kind of scary yet Emma has only one thought.

"You... are really beautiful."

 **-T-**

The first thing Timmy notices when he wakes up is how absolutely drained he feels. He had never felt so utterly tired before. Every once in a while he'd use his superpower for a bit too long and start to feel slightly dizzy but that was nowhere close to how he felt right now. His body felt like it was made of lead.

The second thing he notices is how dark the room is. There are thick curtains drawn closed in front of the window and the lights are off.

Feeling too tired to actually get up, Timmy started to roll towards the edge of the bed. When reaching the edge, he started to flop around until his legs are off of the bed. Timmy groaned as his feet touched the ground and pushed himself up off the bed. His legs started to shake and he fell right on his butt.

"This is stupid." He laid back and spread out like a star. "Why do I feel so weak." He looks around without moving his head then scrunches up his face.

It's at this point that he finally takes notice of how absolutely silent it is in the house. You could hear a feather drop. It was a strong contrast to how loud it must have been earlier, considering his yelling.

He winced. Mom was was probably mad at him for that. It wasn't his fault though. Not completely. He sighed. He should probably tell her about the magic thing too. It'd have to wait though. There were more pressing matters at hand. Like how he's going to open the door without getting up.

He rolls onto his side and stares at the door, wondering when he'd have enough energy to actually stand. Deciding that it would probably take to long, Timmy starts to roll.

It's when he makes it to the stairs that he finally feels his energy return to him. He lays completely still at the top of the stairs until he feels that he has gained enough to strength to not just stand, but to walk around for longer than a second without collapsing.

Timmy rises to his feet, a hand on the wall for support, a takes one step forward as a test. When there's no sudden wave of dizziness, Timothy decides that he's as good as new and starts to slowly walk down the stairs. When he reaches the third to last step he trips over his own feet. He quickly regains his balance but when he looks up everything is different. He's not at his Mami's anymore.

 **-T-**

 _He's standing outside of the diner that he had seen the night before, on the second step_. _It's dark out aside from the large full moon that hangs in the sky and the lights that are on around him. His head hurts. It's so loud._

 _It's cold. The wind starts to pick up and he goes to zip up his jacket but he's not wearing one. He's wearing the same thing from earlier._ This isn't real. _He shivers from the cold._

 _He hears someone speak and looks up. His eyes widen. His mami is there standing across from her mom. Her arm is put but he can't see her hand. His mom's eyes are wide._

"NO!" _He takes notice of the two people behind his mother. A blond male and brunette woman. They have similar looks of horror on their faces._

 _His mami pulls her arm back and he can finally see her hand. She's holding something. Something red and pulsing and..._

OMG! _It's a heart. His MOM'S heart. He had only seen one once before but he was sure._

 _His mom collapses. A shimmer passes over the other two and they both drop to their knees over her. He hears a wolf howl._

"You have destroyed my happiness once..." _His mami's eyes are hollow as she stares at the heart in her hand. She glances down at the three people on the floor._ "I won't let you do it again." _She starts to squeeze the heart in her hand. His mom screams in pain._

 _Timothy wants to yell. To get her attention so that she can stop. He can't move or speaks and he doesn't know why._

 _Timothy looks down. He can't watch. It feels like forever has passed when he hears another howl. He looks up to see a large brown wolf with brown eyes and a mirror image of himself standing on the other side of the street looking not at him but at his mothers'._

 _Trevor and Henry._

 _The wolf takes off in a sprint heading straight for his mami and another, slightly smaller wolf, appears at his mami's side, ready to lunge at the approaching wolf. His mami still has the heart in his hand. His mother and the two strangers are still on the floor. Henry is still across the street and the large almost green moon is still high in the sky._

 _So much is happening at once and Timmy just wants it to stop. Nothing was making any sense. It's was all too much._

Everything freezes. _Timmy looks around at the frozen scene in front of him with wide eyes. He can move, he realizes after taking a step forward. Without thinking, Timothy takes off in a sprint going in the direction of his mami's house._ _He needed to get back. To get out of this hellhole nightmare._

 _He's there sooner than what should be possible and he's not even out of breath. He wasn't paying any attention to that. He just wanted to get back. Timmy opens the gate and runs up the stairs. He comes to a stop in front of the man that stands on the front porch. The front door is open but it's pitch black inside. Like the man's eye. Behind the man, his shadow is twice as large as him. There's not much light here._

 _"Timothy? Yes?" The man's aura is so dark and sinister, Timmy has started to shake. He's compelled to answer the man's question with a nod. The man grins at him. All sharp teeth and empty eyes. He's paler than a white sheet. "You're not supposed to be here." He puts emphasis on the "You're", eyeing Timmy as if he were looking into his soul._

 _He takes a step forward and Timmy is once again frozen in place. He places a hand on Timmy's chest and the boy squeezes his eyes shut. He feels pain in his chest and gasps. He can almost feel the hand wrapping around his heart. This man wants to rip out his heart. The man hums._

 _"It's not time yet." Instead, he pushes. Timmy goes flying backward, eyes still closed, and lands on his butt. His head is spinning but it's silent again. IT's no longer cold, the wind is calm._

 **-T-**

Timmy slowly opens his eyes, fear that if he opened his eye too quickly that the man with the giant shadow would be there. He's not. Timmy is back in the mansion. He's on the floor facing the stairs and his butt hurts but he's back. _What the-._ What was he doing? _Oh, Right. Mom._ He hops up and goes to look for her.

 **ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ ṨQ**

 **11:30**

Somewhere along Main Street there sits a library that many pass without a second thought. Inside of the library, a young brunette lays on the floor, having passed out from battle going on inside of her. Under the library, a young blond is trapped, alone with memories that few others have, waiting for the moment that they can break free. And above the library is a room that few know about. It has everything needed to expose the truth about the curse. Behind the library, someone sets fire with the intention to destroy everyone and everything inside. The place goes up in flames.

 **Shorter than the last one. Sorry? The second -T- part did not go where I wanted nor expected it to go. I don't really like it. Whatever. Comments make my day. Reunions next chapter!? Do you even want another chapter?**


	5. Giving up

Not an update. Just a note.

I've decided to stop writing this story. It seems that a lot of people think that it's bad and unreadable and doesn't make any sense so there is really no point in writing anymore since it's sucks. I really did try my best for it to make sense but I guess I'm even worse at writing than I thought.

Thank you to the people who took time out of their day to read such trash. Basically, I'm giving up. That's all. Deuces.


End file.
